Marvel Silver surfer
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Once a young woman living on the planet Zenn-la. Nor-ra has become the silver surfer to find planet for the cosmic entity galacta And at the same time must find what memories she has left to get everything back to what she use to be.
1. Zenn-la Part one

Zenn-La Part one

In the darkest of space in the deep of space a large planet like mechanical spaceship was heading to a small planet called Arkon.

On the Planet people are doing their everyday stuff than they looked to see an large Purple planet.

Look said one of the bystanders it the eater of worlds one of theme said

Than everyone left in an panic others got in their spaceships to leave as fast as they can.

Than the Large planet open the centure of the core and Unleashed it metal like Tentacles in to the planet where it suck in the planets core that also destroy the planet wildlife and citys.

Inside the Mechanical planet core was being powerup by Arkon planet core and left the planet that broke apart in an matter of seconds

Than it was power up once more and left to find it next meal.

A few light years away on the peaceful planet called Zenn-la a world where no Crime of anything happened.

On the planet was a large farm like world with Tembles and Schools.

At one of the homes was a young Woman who was in bed with her Husband who have spent the night looking at the stars.

You know my love smiled Her Husband someday I want to see what else is beyond are world he said to her as he put his hand on her face and smiled at her.

And someday we will she said as she put her hand on his face as well than they kissed.

Anyway I better get to work on the Farm Nor-ra said her Husband as he got out of bed and headed to the shawor to get ready for work.

Than Nor-ra looked out of the window and knew it was going to be a wonderful day.

After her Husband had gone to work in the farm Young Nor-ra went to the Temple to help the Mistress of Zen-la who was also her mother.

Inside the Temple she was meditaion and saw that her child has shown up.

It good to see you Nor-ra smiled her mother as she got up and her child walked by her and gave her a small brown box.

I brought you something to eat said Nor-ra with a smile on her face.

Thank you child said her mother as she put it by the table and looked at the writing and hope one day more planets could join theme.

One day Nor-ra more planets will come to join us She said to her daughter.

And hopefuly it will happen replied Nor-ra as she looked out of the temple to see how much work they have done.

Later after a long day of work Nor-ra and her Husband are having dinner well watching the stars from their window that night.

They used a telescope they worked on and looked at the stars.

They are wonderful Sha-bl said Nor-ra as she looked in the Telescope but than she had a closer look to see some kind of giant Mechanical planet that was heading towards their homeworld.

What this is ? she asked Her Husband who looked just as shocked as she did.

Than everyone saw it from their homes and Panic wanting to know what kind of planet it might be.

No it cant be said the Mistress of Zenn-la she has come as she drop down and felt fear for the first time in years knowing the destroyer of worlds will wipe out Zenn-la.

End of part one


	2. Zenn-la Part two

Zenn-la Part two

At outside the planet of Zenn-la the large planet is watching theme

Back at the temple a lot of people of Zenn-la wanted to know from the Mistress what kind of thing it is and where it came from.

From the groups of people Nor-la and her Husband show up wanting to know what this thing is as well.

My people I fear this day would of come she said the breaker of worlds Galacta has come she said

What is this Galacta ? asked one of the farmers who looked a little confused.

You see said the elders as they showed up Galacta is a dangerous powerful cosmic entity who once came from a world much like ares he said

And has now come to destroy are home world the other elder said and once she gets in the planets core she will have more power to keep her self alive she said to the people of Zenn-la.

What can we do to stop this ? asked one of the workers we have no weapons and no guns to help us he said

I'm fear there is nothing we can do but prey said the Mistrss of Zenn-la

Than Nor-ra had an idea and ran to her workshop where her Husband ran with her.

Where are we going ? asked Her Husband as he looked confused.

We need to get to the ship I have build to keep Galacta from destroying her home world she said to him.

Than as they looked up they saw Galacta planet core opening up and out of it large metal tentacles struck at the planet and the ground started to shake than the ground open up that show molten lava and Nor-ra Husband well but not before she got his hand as she try to get up a rockslide happen that shock the ground and knowing Nor-ra life was more than his own let go and fell in to the lava and burn to death,

Than Nor-ra cry in sadness knowing the man she loved is now gone.

Than looked as the Planet will soon wipe out all life on her homeworld.

Nor-ra ran to her workshop and went in to find her spaceship and heads inside and activated the ships engines and the ship took off to stop Galacta.

Outside the planet Zenn-la Galata was almost close to the planet core than it saw the ship heading by.

Nor-ra drove her ship into Galata in hopes of destroying her but it was a fools gambit.

Than Galata stop what she was doing and transform from a planet to a giant robotic like person and saved Nor-ra,.

She kept her alive in a bubble and wanted to know why she would want to save this planet.

Why do you want to save this planet ? asked Galata as she wonder why. This planet will die one day she said to Nor-ra.

It my home said Nor-ra the same for everything on this planet she said

You wish to save this planet even when I am close to destroying it ? asked Galata as she wonder why.

What must I do to save my planet ? Nor-ra asked

If you are to save your planet than fine said Galata I shell not destroy it but for it price you shell become my Herald and that your element shell be of metal with the sole task of finding me planet to eat she said

I agree to your offer said Nor-ra as she knew it came for a Prince.

Than Galata grin and use the destroy ships metal to form a shell for Nor-ra to be transform as her new Herald.

Than the shell open it and out of it was a woman in silver and with metal wings that once remove can become a surfing board and got on and looked at her new mistress who was now with out any memories of her old life.

No more drink for you to have or hunger for you to eat you have become my silver surfer the Silver searcher of worlds she said

My mistress I am ready said Silver surfer as she kneel before her.

Let us leave said Galata I am done here as she transform back to her planet form.

But what of this planet ? asked The Surfer who pointed to her once home world.

We shell have no need of it said Galata as she left I promise a friend I have no need of it and she left.

The Silver Surfer looked and left with Galata as well.

Back at the Planet Nor-ra mother looked shocked but proud of her child heroic act that saved their home world.

End of part two


	3. Nova Corps part one

Nova Corps part one

We are shown at the planet of Xandar Home of the Nova corps.

On the planet the Nova corps were helping the victims of the planet Arkon Attcked.

On the landing bay the Nova medics are helping the Victims out well the new nember of the Nova corps Rachael rider looked shocked by what she saw.

What kind of force did this ? asked a shocked Rachael as she saw people crying and in pain from the lose of their homes and homeworld.

It something worse said Nova prime as he showed up. it called Galatca he said to her.

What a Galatac ? asked Rachael sounds like something from Rom space knight she replied to Nova prime.

A Large planet like god that eats everything in her path replied Nova prime.

Wow talk about your star wars joked Rachael as she tought it reminded her of something.

Than out of the platform a elevator shows up and two Nova officers show up wanting to deal with this Planet eating problem.

Nova prime said One of the officers we need to deal with Galata once and full all she said

If Galata eats more planets it could be the end of the universe said the other one,

Look Pyre and Gabra said Nova prime even if we try to stop Galata we would have no chance fighting her he said so for the sake of this team we are to stay out of this matter he said to theme and with that He left with young Rachael rider.

Later in the darkness of space the Silver surfer was shurfing frew the space and stars wondering what planet her mistress would like for her next meal.

What am I ? asked the Silver surfer am I a slave to Galacta or am I just something more ? she asked her self as she left to look for other worlds.

Than The silver Surfer stop to find a planet that was the Nova corps.

What is this planet ? asked the Surfer as she looked shocked than flew down to see a large city with People in police like uniforms and people saw the silver surfer as they pointed at her knowing she might be from somewhere.

Than Nova prime looked from the window and knew something bad was going to happen.

This cant be good thought Nova prime as he saw the Silver surfer looking over the city.

Than The silver Surfer looked to see Two Nova Corp ships behind her.

This is a driving space area leave now said one of the officers as they power up their weapons.

I mean you no harm said the Silver surfer I was just seeing what your planet was like she said

Than everyone looked and pointed in the sky to see the giant planet eater has come to Nova prime.

Than Silver surfer looked and knew this planet was soon to end.

End of part one


End file.
